


Vacance en bord de mer

by VelvetDecoy



Category: Final Fantasy XIII
Genre: F/F
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-09-22 04:51:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 4,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17053481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VelvetDecoy/pseuds/VelvetDecoy
Summary: Série de One-shot/ drabble autour du couple Fang et Lightning. En couple depuis maintenant quelques mois et partageant le même métier de policier, le couple prend enfin des vacances ensemble.





	1. terrasse

**Author's Note:**

> Comme je suis récemment inscrite sur la Ficothèque Ardente, j'ai décidé de fêter ça en participant un petit jeu de drabble OS offert appeler Bingo. Je vais donc essayer de faire une suite successive de drabbles en suivant les thèmes offerts par le huitième Bingo.

Lightning tapotait le bord de la table en bois, le feu au visage. Devant elle, une femme dont elle regrettait presque d'être amoureuse.

\- Calme toi Sunshine, on dirait que tu veux me dévorer !

Un petit ricanement accompagna la brune aux cheveux sauvages et Lightning n'aimait pas cela. En voyant celle qui se moquait amicalement d'elle, Lightning tourna la tête vers sa gauche pour regarder l'océan qui s'offrait à elle à perte de vue. Non, pas qu'elle était timide ! C'était juste qu'elle avait du mal à admettre que son cercle d'amis connaissait ses goûts auprès des femmes maintenant. Et par la Déesse, Lebreau était à présent devenu une femme bien trop taquine à son goût.

\- Je savais que tu aimais les « Soft Butch » mais je ne pensais pas qu'elles te faisaient de l'effet à ce point ! lança Lebreau en posant le repas sur la table.

\- Elle aime - OUCH !

D'un coup de pied discret bien placer sous la table, Lightning calma Fang net.

\- Ton restaurant à l'air de marcher à merveille Lebreau, je suis contente pour toi. Serah a eu une bonne idée pour la terrasse.

Lebreau pouffa de rire avant de la remercier.


	2. Salon

Cela ne faisait pas longtemps que les deux femmes étaient en couple pourtant leurs sœurs à eux deux jubilaient comme jamais, pas étonnant qu'elles aient autant hésiter à annoncer leur relation.

Serah avait été l'une qui avait choqué tout le monde en acclamant haut et fort qu'elle savait depuis longtemps les préférences de sa sœur et que Fang n'était qu'une question de temps. Pourtant, tout le monde savait que Lightning n'avait jamais été avec personne.

Aujourd'hui assise dans le salon de sa sœur cadette, Lightning regardait d'un air pensif la jeune fille prendre une des nombreuses bouteilles d'alcool sur le bar proche du fauteuil chocolaté ou elle était elle-même assise.

\- Il était vraiment temps que vous mettiez ensemble. A croire que tu as le béguin pour l'uniforme soeurette !

\- Ah ? Comment ça, demanda Fang en se servant à boire. Light aurait déjà eu des coups de foudre ?

\- Jihl Nabaat, je me rappel de son regard lorsqu'elle lui donnait des ordres. Le soulagement lorsqu'elle avait sus qu'elle serait son supérieur une fois admise à un poste de Neo-Bodhum…

Serah poussa un soupire qui en disait long.

\- Je suis là vous savez ? cracha Lightning le regard noir.


	3. Lecture

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- J'adore te voir aussi éprise par ta lecture Sunshine. Tu reste belle quoi que tu fasses et ce panorama tropical ne fais que rendre ta beauté encore plus foudroyante.

Lightning ferma son livre aussitôt pour regarder son amante d'un air interrogateur.

\- La plage, les maillots de bains, les cocotiers, toutes les deux assises sur des chaises longues de même coloris abriter du soleil par le plus beau parasol du monde. Qui aurait cru que je serais un jour en une aussi bonne compagnie ?

\- Fang, je n'arrive pas à croire que tu deviennes si friande de compliment juste parce que je porte des lunettes de vue…

Lightning poussa un petit soupire tout en souriant amoureusement, l'un des rares sourires qui faisait perdre à Fang tous ses moyens jusqu'à ce qu'elle veuille enlever ses lunettes. Fang la prévint alors avec une petite pression sur sa main, elle y posa lentement la sienne l'interdisant de finir son geste accompagnant le tout d'un doux baiser. Leurs langues se mêlèrent aussitôt, entrant dans une dance fougueuse et passionnelle.

\- F-Fang… Nnn…

\- Ne les enlèvent pas, tu me rends folle avec elles…

Lightning se mis à rougir comme jamais.


	4. Masculinité

Lightning venait tout juste de se réveiller qu'elle aperçut juste devant elle, une vue poignante sur la nudité viril et bronzé de sa petite amie. Elle enfuie de suite son visage dans son coussin pour ne pas qu'on la voit mais hélas pour elle, Fang se trouvait devant une glace choisissant quoi mettre pour la journée.

Elle allait prendre une chemise blanche lorsqu'elle tourna la tête.

\- Toujours si pudique chérie.

\- Et toi pas assez, rétorqua-t-elle au tac-au-tac.

Celle-ci lui offrit un sourire coin taquin et séducteur s'approchant lentement du bord du lit en retroussant sa chemise toujours ouverte. Lightning jeta un coup d'œil lorsqu'elle senti le poids de sa moitié près d'elle puis se retourna lentement pour mieux la voir.

\- Tu pourrais… arrêter de dormir nue s'il te plait ? demanda-elle en caressant le tatouage le long du bras droit de Fang.

\- Je ne fais pas ça pour te séduire si ça peut te rassurer.

Lightning leva un sourcil, n'en croyant pas un mot.

\- Et bien ça fait l'effet inverse, dévoila la rousse au plus grand plaisir de son amie. On en avait parler.

\- Je sais. J'attendrais le temps qu'il faudra, murmura Fang en posant un baiser sur le front de Lightning.


	5. Alcool

Cela faisait bientôt trois jours que le jeune couple était enfin en vacance et Serah décida de profiter du moment pour les invitées à une petite fête. Une fête bien trop hasardeuse au goût de sa sœur ainée pourtant tout le monde s'amusait dans la salle. Serah avait tout prévu et préparer dans les moindres détails. C'était bien une Farron après tout ! Tout le monde était présent, même le chocobo de Sazh qui ne se faisait d'ailleurs pas prier pour se goinfrer de Chocolégume. Hope s'amouracha bien vite d'une grande discussion avec Vanille ce qui donna Fang l'envie irrépressible d'aller les taquiner laissant seule son amie.

\- Toute cette histoire ne me dit rien qui vaille. Serah me cache quelque chose.

\- Arrête de les fixer comme ça Light. Ça en devient flippant, susurra Sazh.

Mais cela ne l'arrêta pas. Au loin, le sujet de son attention en était à son vingtième verre d'alcool.

\- Serah tu ne devrais pas boire comme ça, répéta Snow pour la millième fois.

\- Fiche moi la paix tu veux ?! On va se marier, j'ai bien le droit de me détendre !

Tout le monde les regardèrent stupéfait jusqu'à ce que Lightning renverse une table.

\- Tu te fiche de moi ?!


	6. Carte

\- Chérie arrête de bouder enfin…

\- Tais-toi !

Depuis l'annonce désastreuse des fiançailles de sa sœur, Lightning n'était vraiment plus d'humeur à plaisanter. La soirée se passa dans une dispute cataclysmique dont personne ne put arrêter jusqu'à ce que les Farrons sois enfin épuisées. Une fois la « fête » terminer, ce fus sa compagne qui conduisit pour les ramener à l'hôtel et encore ! Une fois arriver la rosée était aussi muette qu'un piège prêt à se refermer autour de Fang sans qu'elle ne puisse rien faire ni même une échappatoire.

Lightning se dirigea prendre une douche après Fang lorsqu'elle aperçut un petit livret de sur la table de la cuisine.

\- Oh, ça ! Je l'ai prise pour qu'on puisse voyager un peu et voir du paysage sans se perdre lorsqu'on ira à Pulse. J'y ai trouver de très bon panorama près des Sources de Sulyya, ça devrait te plaire !

\- On pourrais emmener Snow et Serah là-bas. Une noyade est vite arrivée.

Fang se brula la langue avec son café en entendant ça.

\- Du calme, c'est juste un voyage entre amoureuses.

Le regard de Lightning lui montra bien qu'elle était sérieusement en train de tout préméditer.


	7. Panorama

Fang utilisa sa moto pour commencer le voyage et sa compagne n'allais pas s'en plaindre. Ce n'était pas parce que sa veste en cuir sombre faisait ressortir son exquise couleur de peau mielleuse ou la rendait encore plus imposante et séduisante aurait dit Lightning mais ce serait nier la vérité. Surtout lorsque la rosée enlaçait ses hanches pendant le trajet.

En une journée elles traversèrent les Steppes d'Archylte et contournèrent le tunnel routier de Mah'habara qui était en travaux. Sur le chemin, le vent soufflait agréablement et le paysage était magnifique. Elle roulait dangereusement sur une petite route improviser longeant le tunnel et Fang s'amusait grandement du danger. Lightning elle se délectait de voir la femme qu'elle aimait si heureuse, ses longs cheveux bruns aux quatre vents son regard attentif à se qu'elle faisait restant admirative à ce que l'horizon lui offrait.

En bas elles pouvaient voir le village où elles vivaient toutes les deux. Neo-Bodhum était si petit face au vaste monde et Fang aimait prendre ce que le monde lui offrait sans rien regretter.

Lightning repensa au souvenir amer d'une gifle la veille et tout devint plus clair : elle allait surement gâcher le plus beau jour de la vie de sa propre sœur.


	8. Camping

Sous les lumières réconfortantes du feu du camp et la musique entrainante des chutes d'eaux, la rosée ne se contrôlait plus.

\- Light… Tu es sûr que c'est ce que tu veux ?

Le corps de son amour allonger au-dessus d'elle en fus sa réponse. Leurs cœurs palpitaient à l'unisson et leurs regards intenses.

Un miracle que Fang ne lui ai pas encore violer les lèvres d'un baiser fiévreux mais elle voulait être sûr avant tout.

\- Quoi ? Sulyya n'est pas assez romantique pour toi ? murmura Lightning en se retirant un peu.

\- N-non ! Mais dans une tente… Pour ta première fois j'aurais préféré quelque chose de plus… romantique ? Je ne sais pas, des pétales de roses ?

Lightning sourit de plus belle en entendant ses paroles puis claqua des doigts faisant apparaitre une centaine de pétales de roses autour d'elles au milieu de la tente.

\- Tu triche, ricana la brune.

\- Punis-moi ?

A peine prononcer que Fang la bascula dos au matelas gonflable, les mains menotter par la douce chaleur des siennes avec possessivité.

Sa partenaire qui était si pleine d'entrain vis soudainement ses sentiments prendre une toute nouvelle tournure.

\- Timide ?

\- Bien sûr que non…


	9. Canif

Les lèvres poser sur l'épaule de sa douce, la rosée qui se reposait paisiblement dans ses bras gémissait un peu encore éprise par le sommeil. Les bras bronzés enlacer autour de sa taille l'attiraient mais celle-ci arrêta doucement son amante. Jamais Lightning n'eut un aussi beau sourire et le fait que Fang en soit la cause la rendait encore plus heureuse.

Caressant les lèvres de son amante avec son pouce elle murmura :

\- Tu te rappel de mon anniversaire l'année dernière ?

Fang répondit en embrassant son pouce de toute ses lèvres.

\- Ce jour-là il y a eu une dispute avec Serah comme maintenant puis il y a eu ce couteau de combat rétractable. Si tu n'avais pas été là pour me l'offrir à la place de ma sœur et m'avouer tes sentiments par la même occasion…

\- Tu n'aurais jamais autoriser à ton "futur beau-frère" de sortir avec elle, continua Fang.

Le mot "beau-frère" fis frémir Lightning de dégoût mais elle continua.

\- J'avais compris ce qu'était l'amour donc j'ai accepté et maintenant…

\- Est-ce que ça veut dire qu'après cette nuit tu penses à un avenir sérieux avec moi Light ?

\- Depuis le début idiote…


	10. Baignade sous la cascade

Les plaintes de Lightning ne faisaient qu'enivrer la brune toujours un peu plus. Sa voix tremblait un peu, son corps chevrotant tout comme ses mains qui attrapèrent la chevelure Fang qui s'empressait de lui dévorer délicieusement la nuque. Tout était parfais depuis le début de la matinée, jusqu'à ce qu'un bruit alerte la rosée.

\- Tu as entendu ça ?

Lightning posa sa main droite sur les lèvres de Fang l'arrêtant net accompagner d'une petite douleur, la malheureuse s'était mordus la langue par mégarde mais c'était le cadet ses soucis. Celle-ci se releva un peu cherchant d'où le bruit venait.

\- Surement quelques Orobons Sunshine.

\- Des Orobons qui porteraient le nom de ma sœur ?!

La voix avait retenti encore et plus fort cette fois. Connaissant Lightning, Fang se rhabilla avec désespoir pour la suivre aux pas direction la cascade la plus proche.

\- J'en était sûr… Rappel moi pourquoi je songeais à lui laisser une chance ?

Devant les deux jeunes femmes se trouvait Snow qui dansait sous la cascade en faisant des blagues idiotes dont seule sa sœur pouvait en rire par amour.

\- Hey, soeurette ! Quel hasard !

\- Je ne suis pas ta sœur et on se serait bien passer de ce hasard !


	11. Sacs de voyages

\- Vous partez en voyage ? demanda Lightning en fixant les deux sacs de voyages couleur bleu et rouge poser au sol.

\- On peut dire ça.

La réponse du blondinet était bien trop vague à son goût et elle croisa les bras pour montrer un mécontentement que la plus jeune Farron connaissait très bien.

\- Eh, on ne fait rien de mal ! Regardez, vous êtes bien en voyage entre amoureuses non ?

\- " Entre amoureuses " …, répéta la rosée.

Soudainement, ces penser se dirigèrent vers ce qui se venait de se passer la veille et ce matin même. La main de Fang qui traversait le long de sa colonne pour la détendre ne fis qu'accentuer son imagination. Par la Déesse, que cette femme était douce et joueuse ! Lightning n'aurait jamais pensée que les joies de l'amour étaient aussi passionnelles, érotiques, même si charnelles ! Et pourtant elle ne pouvait se sortir de l'esprit que tout était grâce à son amoureuse que cela était si magique.

Magique jusqu'à ce que l'idée que sa sœur avait été toucher de la même façon par cet homme lui traverse l'esprit.

Après cette réalisation, une droite bien placer dans la mâchoire du blond lui échappa très vite.


	12. Regard entre hommes

Le dos poser contre le mur d'un des petits restaurant touristique se trouvant à la sortie des Sources de Sulyya, elle entra une main dans son blouson en cuir tout en regardant le paysage. Portable à la main, elle écoutait Yuj sans dire mot.

\- Tu ne devinera jamais ce qui m'est arrivé et tout ça grâce à toi !

Celui-ci s'écria si fort qu'elle dû écarter l'appareil de son oreille sous peine de devenir sourde.

\- Maqui ?

\- Oh s'il te plait ne dit pas son nom d'un ton si maussade. Il a accepté de sortir avec moi grâce à tes conseils ! Attends, je vais tout te raconter ! Tu sais hier à la plage, quand…

Sans perdre une seconde, la policière posa son portable sur la table le plus proche le laissant parler seul de ses exploits. Déjà qu'elle était lasse de tout après sa mésaventure avec son « beau-frère potentiel », parler de l'amour des autres n'était pas une bonne idée.

\- Qui aurait cru que Lightning Farron était bonne conseillère ? finit-il par dire.

\- Est-ce que je devrais lui avouer que le conseils du regard venaient de moi ou… ? murmura Fang en sortant de l'établissement, sandwichs à la main.

\- Laisse.


	13. A l'ombre des arbres

Après que Yuj eu terminer son appel, elles prirent toutes deux une table à l'ombres des arbres fluorescents de la région et Fang en profita.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu déteste autant Snow… ?

\- Pourquoi tu es aussi hésitante Fang ? Tu penses que j'en suis amoureuse ou quoi ?

Elles s'affrontèrent du regard quelques secondes jusqu'à ce que Lightning reprenne la parole en un soupire.

\- J'ai rencontré cet abruti pendant un de mes services dans les bassins de Namva pour débarrasser la plaine d'un élément perturbateur plutôt imposant. Il a réussi à se blesser à la jambe cet idiot et j'ai dû le réparer sous ordre de ma supérieure. Il m'a demandé de sortir avec lui en rigolant comme un demeurer après m'avoir volé un bref baiser alors je lui ai donner de quoi avoir envie de se taire après ça… droit dans les côtes. Aujourd'hui ce même idiot tripote ma sœur, quel enfoiré !

\- Ton premier baiser a été voler par Snow ?!

\- Ce n'était pas mon premier baiser, avoua Lightning en buvant son café cul sec.

\- … qui étais-ce ?

\- Une femme blonde, plus grande que moi, lunettes…

\- Jihl Nabaat ?!

Fang sentait la jalousie monter en elle.


	14. Balade en bateau

\- Tu es si déçu que cela de ne pas avoir clamer mes lèvres la première ? demanda Lightning en ramant.

\- Si déçu que même Oerba ne me rend plus si nostalgique.

\- Qu'est ce que tu peux être dramatique. Ça fait bientôt deux jours que tu boude, tu sais ?

Elle avait beau s'en plaindre amicalement, voir son amante si passionner la ravissait. Elle cessa de ramer bien vite une fois s'être trouver à une distance convenable du village et elles tournèrent ainsi toute deux leurs regards à l'unisson admirant la ville natale de la brune. Un endroit florissant de vie.

\- Quand j'étais chasseuse ici dans ma jeunesse je pensais que je contrôlais tout dans ma vie et puis arriva le moment où j'ai décidé de devenir policière par le plus grand des hasards. Il ne t'a fallu que d'une droite à Néo-Bodhum pour que je comprenne que j'avais rencontré mon plus grand défi.

\- Tu dois être masochiste pour m'aimer après une telle rencontre.

\- Dit celle qui aime les femmes qui strict et autoritaire, lança Fang obtenant un rougissement en retour. Dis-toi que les défis… je les domptes !

Aussitôt dit que Fang s'empara des lèvres de son aimée avec possessivité.


	15. Dos au mur

Lightning était novice dans ce domaine si étrange qu'était l'amour, elles le savaient toutes les deux mais elles s'en fichaient. Surtout lorsqu'une certaine brune à la coupe sauvage dévorait sa nuque à pleine bouche, les mains fermement poser avec bestialité sur ses fesses la clamant silencieusement sienne. La ferveur avec laquelle Fang balançait ses hanches contre la sienne malgré leur vêtement toujours présent la rendait folle. Cette ambiance qu'elle a imposé avec force lorsqu'elle l'avait poussé contre le mur d'un des bâtiments du village la faisait brûler d'impatience.

\- A-aaahn… Fang…

\- Tais-toi…

Une main vint immédiatement se poser sur les lèvres de la rosée étouffant ses gémissements et par la Déesse… Lightning ne savait pas que cela lui ferait un tel effet ! Elle ferma immédiatement les yeux refusant de rencontrer ceux de Fang dans cet état alors que son visage se colorait pareil à sa chevelure. Lorsqu'une main glissa le long de son sexe, les siennes se faufilèrent sur le corps de Fang s'agrippant à sa veste accompagnant le plaisir.

\- Par Etro, je suis folle de toi Light…

Ces murmures au coin de son oreille étaient de trop, Lightning explosa dans une plainte qui la fis chanceler mais Fang la rattrapa aussitôt la serrant dans ses bras.


	16. Robe

Qui aurait cru qu'à peine revenu au village de Neo-Bodhum, Lightning serait déjà en robe à assister à une fête ?

Cela ne la déplaisait pas vraiment. Enfin « plus » en l'occurrence puisque les célébrités de cette soirée n'était d'autre que sa sœur et son abruti de fiancée. Ils s'étaient tous deux excuser de l'approche inapproprié des fiançailles lors de leur précédente invitation et heureusement pour eux, la joie était la note principale de la soirée.

Lightning se contenta d'aller sur la terrasse hors de la grande salle pour admirer la plage de Bodhum. Ecouter le bruit des flots, se laisser bercer sans un mot, le silence lui manquait depuis son arriver et fort heureusement pour elle, sa compagne était quelqu'un de très jovial et amical la laissant alors apprécier ce petit moment d'intimité pendant de longue minute.

\- Cette robe bleue te va à ravir sœurette, dit un certain blond en smoking en s'accoudant contre la rambarde deux flûtes de champagne à la main.

Lightning fixa sa flute après en avoir prise une.

\- Ne t'avise pas de la faire pleurer, murmura-t-elle.

\- Jamais.

C'était bien là, la première fois que Lightning ne le corrigeait pas et qu'ils regardèrent l'horizon ensemble sans élever la voix. Elle souriait même.


	17. Nostalgie amoureuse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Petit one-shot pour mon plaisir personnel parce que je ship JihlXLightning. Toujours la suite des précédents drabbles où les deux femmes avaient eut une histoire d'amour dans le passer qui s'est mal terminer.

La policière venait à peine rentrer du travail et n'avais pas enlever son uniforme qu'elle s'affala lourdement sur son canapé sous les critiques de sa sœur cadette. Dieu qu'elle aimait sa sœur mais parfois, bien qu'elle ait de grande difficulté à supporter Snow, elle le remerciait intérieurement de l'emmener loin d'elle de temps à autre. Surtout après une si dure journée.

Elle qui détestait la paperasse, Lightning a été gâtée surtout que sa partenaire de toujours Rinoa Heartilly était en voyage de noce. Lightning était heureuse pour elle. Squall était quelqu'un de très bien. Elle se sentait proche de lui quelque part, surement grâce à leur caractère commun. La roser avait mainte fois admis verbalement à Rinoa à quel point son travail était exceptionnel ce qui en avait surpris plus d'un et pourtant malgré cela, celle-ci continua de la traiter comme une amie et une partenaire sans plus ni moins. Une qualité que Lightning pensait unique d'une certaine brunette à la peau mielleuse, une qualité qu'elle appréciait énormément, c'est bien pour cela que Rinoa devint vite une amie proche pourtant jamais elle n'aurait imaginé que son absence se ferais si violemment sentir sur le lieu de travail.

Si bien qu'elle soupira bruyamment, exténuée, elle n'avait même plus la force d'aller se cherche une boisson dans le réfrigérateur et n'avait qu'une envie : dormir. Malheureusement pour elle, sa sœur avait autre chose en tête pour elle.

\- Claire ! Mets-y un peu tu tiens par Etro ! Les préparatifs du Nouvel An ne va pas se faire tout seul !

\- Serah je t'en prie baisse d'un ton. Je suis exténuée, soupira-t-elle de plus belle.

\- Fang n'était pourtant pas de service ce soir, lança Vanille en sortant de la cuisine toute sourire.

\- Vanille, tais-toi. Je n'ai pas le temps avec tes idioties, rétorqua Lightning dont les rougeurs aux joues n'était certainement pas dû à l'épuisement.

\- Dit ça à Fang, c'est elle qui s'inquiète.

\- Et bien qu'elle me le dise elle-même. J'ai eu assez de rapport fallacieux pour aujourd'hui. Jhill ne m'a pas laissé un seul moment de répit.

\- Pas que cela ne te dérange.

\- Est-ce que l'on va oublier cette histoire avec Jihl un jour ? se plaigna aussitôt Lightning.

\- Light, c'est ton premier amour. Bien sûr que non, ça ne s'oublie pas.

Et à cela, la policière se contenta de dénouer légèrement sa cravate en fermant les yeux.

\- Mmm…

Jihl Nabaat était une femme au regard imposant le respect après tout. Lorsqu'elles se rencontrèrent pour la première fois, Jihl avait vu clair dans son jeu et ne se pria pas pour remettre Lightning à sa place. Leur première rencontre montra à toute deux qui était l'empoté et qui faisait figure de dominance ce qui semblerait logique étant donné que Jihl était sa supérieur mais elle avait la tête dure.

Lightning se lécha la lèvre inférieure en se remémorant avec nostalgie ces premiers émois envers la blonde lorsqu'elle la mise à terre pour la première. La salle d'entrainement sentant la sueur et l'effort remplie de ses futurs collègues acclamant leurs deux noms comme un combat à mort puis le silence total et leurs deux regards se plongèrent l'une dans l'autre. Elle au sol et Jihl qui la regardait de haut en remontant ses lunettes de vu d'un air suffisant. Jamais elle n'avait senti cela auparavant. La prise de soumission qu'elle avait subie l'avais foudroyé le cœur et pourtant elle ne manquait pas d'air à l'époque bien que n''importe qui aurait dit qu'elle n'avait pas changer d'un pouce mais c'était mal la connaitre. Elle avait défié Jihl en la traitant de "trainer qui ne sait pas ce qu'était le véritable effort" et cela, la blonde lui a fait très bien comprendre qu'elle avait tord en lui faisant ravaler ses paroles.

Lightning avait eu le coup de foudre pour la première fois de sa vie. Elle le savait depuis longtemps maintenant qu'elle aimait les femmes mais ses préférences n'ont cessé de la surprendre. Une femme comme Jihl ? Jamais elle n'aurait pensé cela possible ! Et pourtant c'était la vérité. Après cette incident, Lightning se sentais déjà fidèle à cette femme sans même l'avouer. Sa force d'esprit et ses connaissances, elle les avalait sans même se poser de question faisant même ses principes siennes.

Rien que d'y repenser, Lightning se sentais honteuse de son comportement.

Elle était folle amoureuse.

\- …ning ? Lightning ?

\- Hein ?!

\- Tu étais dans tes pensées, ça va ? fis sa sœur en cessant d'agiter la main devant ses yeux.

\- … continu tes préparations. Je vais prendre une douche.

\- Lightning ?

Elle cogitait trop, elle le savait. En montant les escaliers du salon pour aller à l'étage où se trouvait les chambres et la salle de bain, elle se laissa basculer dans ses souvenirs. Elle pouvait encore ressentir le même froid traverser sa veste de police en remontant chaque marche, les battements de son cœur faire dans sa poitrine en la simple penser d'avoir déjà parcouru ses mêmes marches en sa compagnie. Une seule fois seulement mais ce fus l'unique fois qui changea sa vie tout entière. Là même contre le mur près de sa chambre Jihl lui avait offert son premier baiser.

Elle se mit à sourire à se souvenir puis tout est vite devenu amer lorsqu'elle repensa à la façon dont sa supérieure évita tout contact avec elle les jours d'après. Même la douche eût du mal à enlever ce goût de trahison.

\- Pourquoi je pense toujours à elle ? Fang à bien raison d'être en colère contre moi au final…


End file.
